


fear / resolve

by liquidcourage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: What matters is only what he can prove, and that’s a fat lot of nothing.





	fear / resolve

Dean feels sick, reading the  _ Daily Prophet _ . He can’t believe this is really happening -- that the wizarding world, the world he’s grown to love, is hunting people like  _ animals _ . It doesn’t quite feel real -- he almost thinks it’s just some sick joke for a minute. He throws the paper down on the desk, the bold headline mocking him --  **MUGGLEBORN REGISTRATION ACT** . 

He’s no fool. He knows what that means; this is the beginning of the end for anyone with Muggle blood running through their veins. He knows what it means for him, too. After all, he can’t prove that he’s a half - blood. Hell, really he doesn’t  _ actually _ know if he  _ is _ a half - blood. Maybe his mother has been wrong all these years; maybe his father was not a wizard at all. Maybe he was a muggleborn. Maybe they'll change the rules soon, and even half - bloods won't be safe. 

It’s not like it  _ matters _ . None of that matters. 

What matters is only what he can  _ prove _ , and that’s a fat lot of  _ nothing _ .

He can’t stay here. He’s a risk to his family, and he cannot -- no,  _ will not _ \-- put his mother and sisters in danger. He refuses. To say that he wasn’t scared would be a lie, but fear cannot stop him from doing the right thing. He has to be strong; he can't shy away from what is difficult. He withdraws his wand, knowing none of his family will be awake at this early hour.

“Pack,” he whispers, feeling shame in the way his voice trembles ever so slightly.

His belongings all gather themselves in his trunk haphazardly, and he forces the trunk closed before shrinking it and pocketing it. He looks around his room with its now bare walls and open drawers and overturned desk chair from his hastily cast spell. He takes a few minutes to straighten everything back up. His poor mother is already going to panic when she finds him missing when she wakes; this is the least he can do. He hates to scare her like this, but they are all in danger if he stays. It’s better this way. 

At least  _ they’ll _ be safe. 

He peeks in his sisters’ shared bedroom and looks over at their peaceful, relaxed expressions in sleep. He imagines the Death Eaters breaking down this door. He imagines far worse than that -- and hardens his resolve. 

He can do this, for them.

He closes the door, careful not to make a sound, and stops in the kitchen to scrawl a messy note --  _ i’m sorry mum they’re going to come for the muggleborns we’re all in danger if i stay i have to go i love you  _ \-- and leaves it on the kitchen table.

As he sweeps out the door, the paper flutters off the table and onto the floor.

He locks the door and doesn’t look back. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love dean thomas with my whole heart he's so underrated. y'all sleepin on one (1) good boy
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://ezwriting.tumblr.com)!


End file.
